Heavenly Mystery
The story had been passed down from generation to generation for hundreds of thousands years. It was said that there was a profound mystery outside the universe. That was a thing that nobody had ever seen. As time passed by, it became a wonderful myth. It was called the “Heavenly Mystery”. Nobody knew what it was, how it looked, or where it stayed. Yet everyone knew that who ever seized it would become the Dominator of the Firmament. That’s an attractive status. However, it had merely been a myth. Nobody had even heard about its appearance. ch. 138 Master Bai's Experience Master Bai coincidentally got a relict slice and entered a mysterious space. That was where he learned his massively powerful capabilities. He got to know some truth about the Heavenly Mystery there. And he got to know how he could bring it down to the world. Since then, he had kept trying everything he could for this issue. He got down to this mortal world from the higher realm. He got through so many troubles and sufferings. He produced chaotic storms. He overturned kingdoms and sacrificed the lives of everything and everybody above this land. He kept breaking the laws of the nature and tried to bring that thing down. Dozens of years ago, the efforts he had made during thousands of years finally proved effective. At that day, the stars in the sky were trembling, and time was in a mess. The world was in chaotic storms, and bloods were splashing towards the sky. At that moment, that thing befell. Yet right at the moment when it befell, it just disappeared leaving no traces behind. Master Bai didn’t get to know what the Heavenly Mystery was and how it looked. He could only be sure that he had successfully brought it down to the world. Yet he knew nothing about where it was after that.ch. 138 "The Death Domain. The Vessel Domain. The Evil Domain. The Fallen Domain." [When I activated the extreme power of the sky and finally drew down the Heavenly Mystery, it was located in one of these four Saint Domains! It was certain! ch. 139 "170 years ago, the Xiao Monarch entered each of the four Saint Domains... The Heavenly Mystery befell 168 years ago... When the Xiao Monarch was traveling the four domains, I had searched the domains. There was no trace of the Heavenly Mystery... That isn't right. There is a two years cap..." 140 I only know that it is something in a regular size. Yet I don't know how it exactly looks like... I have checked everything about the Heavenly Mystery in the Supreme Cyan Cloud. I have even checked everything in the Supreme Sky Palace. I got nothing." He spoke in a deep voice, "The only recordation is in a historic myth. The man who created this universe left his words about it." He closed his eyes and spoke gently, "... It takes all the glory of creating and all power of the universe to get through the supreme path for the ultimate treasure. Whoever is lucky to have it will become the dominator of the firmament, the only king in the universe! That is... the peerless lord in the world and foremost spirit in chaos!" ch. 140 Misty Cloud Palace Experience If Master Bai heard what she said, he would feel like wiping the whole Misty Cloud Palace out. He was wondering why the Heavenly Mystery was lost so surprisingly... Well, because it was removed by the Misty Cloud Palace. They even sacrificed 365 Dao Origin Stage cultivators to forcibly remove it...ch. 211 Three years ago, it was the year when Master Bai completed his great plan. However, Ye Xiao and Bing Xinyue, they both didn't know it. Nobody in the Misty Cloud Palace knew it. If they knew, they would have wanted to rip Master Bai into pieces even if they might get themselves killed! Because it was him who drew down the Heavenly Mystery and brought a huge disaster to the Misty Cloud Palace! It nearly broke the whole sect down!